The present invention concerns heterocyclic carbon compounds comprising 2-substituted acyclic derivatives of 5,5-diphenyl-3,5-dihydroimidazolones which have been discovered to be NPY antagonists.
2,5,5 (or 2,4,4)-triphenyl-2-imidazolin-4 (or 5)-ones, including analogs wherein the phenyl rings bear an alkyl, alkoxy, or halo substituent, have been described in the chemical literature, generally in connection with chemical process and organic chemical reaction mechanism studies. So too have 5,5-diphenyl-2-imidazolin-4-ones, bearing a C.sub.1-4 alkyl substituent in the 2-position, been described.
Antagonism of neuropeptide Y receptors has been postulated to reduce food consumption in mammals. Several non-peptidic chemotypes have been disclosed in the literature as being antagonists at the Y.sub.1 and at the Y.sub.5 subtypes of NPY receptors. (See Gehlert and Hipskind, Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs, 1997, 6, pp. 1827-1838.)
Neither applicants' novel 2-substituted acyclic derivatives of 5,5-diphenyl-dihydroimidazolones nor the use of these and related dihydroimidazolones for use in treating medical disorders by means of antagonizing NPY receptors following administration of these compounds is known or suggested by prior art.